


Just a little, never too much

by emeraldsapphic



Category: Hulk (2003), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008), The Incredible Hulk (Comics), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Soft Bruce, but people on twt asked me, dad thor, here i wrote this 1 year ago, sorta AU, this is just bad and ooc, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsapphic/pseuds/emeraldsapphic
Summary: Bruce ended up living with a certain Asgardian after years of loneliness, but he had never understood why.Thor might just end up convincing him of a reason Bruce was too scared to believe in.





	Just a little, never too much

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad excuse me.  
> Dedicated to my mutuals on twitter I love you all!

It hurt and it hurt a lot.

Being close to him, touching him, feeling his breath against his neck; it all hurt.

One thing especially pained his heart:

loving him.

Bruce had never thought he would love someone.

With Natasha it hadn’t been love, it had been lust, a desperate attempt of feeling normal; his self consciousness and doubt getting in the way, an obstacle that never permitted him to love her.

Bruce was sure that if he didn’t love himself he could have never loved anyone else.

He was also sure that he loved him.

His moans and screams, filling his ears, boosted his ego along with the kisses and the sweet looks.

No, it wasn’t sweetness, it was hunger, and even though the thought left a bitter taste in his mind, he prouded himself with the greedy eyes Thor reserved him, only for him.

Bittersweet.

Only for him. 

And he was sure it was only him, Thor had said it himself, and Bruce would doubt himself before doubting the Asgardian.

_“How many?”_

_Bruce and Thor were laying on the bed, panting and sweaty, their minds just recovering from the fog, their bodies coming down after reaching their highest points._

_“Huh?”_

_Bruce was bold enough to add: “How many people do you do this with?”_

_“What exactly is this?”_

_“Sleeping with people.”_

_“Oh.” Bruce swore he heard a little bit of disappointment, Thor hadn’t tried to conceal it, but the scientist dismissed it._

_There were no feelings involved, for sure._

_“No one. Why did you ask? Are you seeing someone else?”_

_Bruce’s stomach turned at the sole thought of that._

_“No, no, of course not!”_

_Thor smiled, “Glad I can have all of it then.”  
_

Bruce had always been amazed at the thought of the Asgardian liking him, because he knew he did, in a deeply voluptuous way, he liked his body, his lips and his private parts especially, Bruce chuckled at the thought.

Somehow Thor liked to be held and touched by him, he also liked to change things a bit and sometimes he ended up being held and touched and cuddled.

Not loved though, never loved.

The feeling of Thor’s appreciation, the _Oh Gods_ and the _Fucks_ that left the Asgardians mouth as he melted under his touch made his self confidence reappear, after staying hidden for so long.

Thor had somehow made him love himself, _just a little, never too much,_ Bruce thought.

It was kind of a motto with them, with their - he didn’t know what to call it, never daring to even think of the word relationship - thing? Nah. Friendship? They were way past that. Affair? Perhaps.

It was tormenting love for Bruce and God knows what for Thor.

Thor liked him but _just a little, never too much_

As much as Bruce was trying to be content with that, he knew he couldn’t.

It was toxic, it was hurting him from the inside, the Hulk had even some thoughts about it too.

He decided to talk to Thor.

He didn’t want to ruin anything, not like he did with Natasha, not like he did with Tony, not like he ruined everything.

Bruce sighed and got out of bed, he knew Thor was still downstairs, he could feel him.

He was greeted as usual by a beautiful smile, he was always so cheerful and calm in the mornings, Bruce in the meantime hardly ever managed to get out of bed serenely.

As he sat down on the sofa next to him Bruce felt anxiety rise in his chest.

“Good morning Bruce.” Another beautiful smile.

A small voice left Bruce as he said: “Good morning.” 

“Is there something wrong? Are you okay?”

Bruce absolutely hated it, the way Thor looked through him everytime and always managed to find small hidden secrets inside of him.

“No.”

Thor took his hand as he got closer, inspecting the scientist, looking for something that may had been wrong with him.

“Are you hurt? Does anything hurt? Do you need an hospital? I can take you in 3 seconds.”

“No, no, I’m fine.”

“But you just said-”

“I know what I said.” Thor stayed silent letting Bruce continue, “I’m not fine with _this Thor_ , with you and I.” 

“What’s wrong with us?” 

“What is wrong with us is that there’s no us!”

Thor looked at Bruce shocked.

Bruce stayed silent.

“What do you mean there’s no us, we’ve been living together for a while now!”

“That’s because you have nowhere else to go.”

“That’s not the point! I could have easily stayed with Tony.”

His name stung.

“Bruce for fuck’s sake why do you think I am staying with you?”

“Sex? Loneliness? Friendship? I don’t know. Honestly, I’m lost.”

“You really think that lowly of me - well besides friendship, that wouldn’t be bad - but that’s not the case either!”

Thor got up.

“If you think sex is the reason I’m staying here then I’m leaving.”

“Thor.”

“What Bruce? What is it? What do you want it to be?”

Thor felt suddenly bad when he saw Bruce staring at him, he felt like he was hurting a small puppy.  
He sat again and put a hand on Bruce’s knee.

“Really, Bruce. What do you want it to be?”

“Us. I want it to be us.”

Before Thor could not even open his mouth to reply when Bruce shifted away from his touch.

“I know you don’t so that’s why I never told you, I thought sleeping together was enough but then - then the crush became something more and it’s hurting me, knowing you will never reciprocate.”

Thor looked at Bruce in the eyes, “Who told you I don’t feel the same.“

Bruce suddenly chuckled, “Pfft, Thor have you looked in the mirror? Or looked at me? Me? Nerd. You? Hottest guy on the planet. An actual god.”

“I never thought you’d be the shallow type.”

“Oh come on! You’re great and funny and lovely and you always compliment me and you’re the sweetest guy ever, my best friend and don’t get me started on your looks.”

Thor looked at Bruce and Bruce looked at Thor.

“Thor?”

“No, go on!” Thor smirked.

“Oh fuck you!” Bruce laughed and pushed Thor as the latter said: “What? It’s nice to hear some compliments sometimes.”

“Oh I could go on for days.”

“Please do.”

Bruce laughed again and Thor’s eyes lit up.

“Listen Bruce, I am not great with words, but I will try my best.”

Thor made Bruce sit on his lap.

“You are beautiful, stunning actually. Your curls are my favorite thing in the whole world, the way they curl around my finger.”

Thor had started playing with Bruce’s hair as he spoke.

“I’m a mess, Thor.”

“You aren’t. You are the smartest person I know, the sweetest and I absolutely adore you.” 

Bruce groaned in frustration, “you’re just being nice.” 

“Please, do you think I am lying? I am serious! Also, I was always jealous of you.”

Bruce burst out laughing.

“No, no, come again - still laughing he said - I don’t think I heard you right!”

At this point Bruce had tears in his eyes for how much he was laughing.

Thor pouted, “See, you never take me seriously!”

“Then tell me, why is a God jealous of a weak and sad man?”

“Your brain, your smartness: you’re a genius! One second you are so adorable and you don’t even try, then the other you are the sexiest men alive and make me feel truly alive. It’s amazing, you’re amazing. And don’t ever _ever_ again say you are weak.  
But I’ll try my best to make you less sad.”

Bruce sank into his lover’s arms, smelling his favorite scent in the world.

“Say it.” He muttered.

Thor was confused for a second but then he realized what Bruce was asking.

“I love you.” 

Bruce smiled and buried his now-red face in Thor’s neck.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
